Untitled
by xiebart
Summary: This story happens after the episode Blaze of Glory. No chapters.. just a long love story between Marissa and Alex. COMPLETE


This story happens after the episode Blaze of Glory.

Alex still couldn't believe that she and Marissa were over. History.

Alex and her two skeazy ex cons, as Marissa called them, walked away from the bonfire but they could still hear the people from the background. Alex was definitely in shocked of what just happened. They were really over. Alex continued to walk away when this crazy idea popped in her head. She had this illusion that Marissa was running after her, leaving Ryan behind and claiming that she didn't know what she was thinking and she loved Alex and will not let her go. With that in mind Alex slowly turned her head behind and was shocked with what she saw.

Alex: You've got to be kidding me!

She saw Marissa and Ryan lighting the bonfire and it kills her to see them looking happy, together. Alex couldn't believe it! It's only been what, 30 seconds and Ryan and Marissa are back together!

Alex started blaming herself for coming to the bonfire and letting Ryan get into her head. She should have trusted Marissa that nothing happened with Ryan but instead Alex gave up on Marissa and letting Marissa go back to Ryan. Alex thought that maybe if she could have given space and let Marissa realize that they were meant for each other. Maybe if she just given Marissa the time she needed instead of going to work. Maybe if she fight for Marissa. Maybe..

Alex: What's wrong with me? She never fight for me either! She let me go and she immediately go back with Ryan!

Alex couldn't believe she just said those words out loud and her two friends heard what she said. Her friends on the other hand were shocked when Alex suddenly spoke.

Guy1: Hey, are you okay?

Guy2: Yeah. What's up with you?

Alex couldn't believe she just said that out loud.

Alex: Nothing.

Guy1: You shouldn't waste your time on that girl. She doesn't deserve you.

Guy2: Yeah. Forget about her. There's a party we're going tonight. Come and join us and drink some beer and you'll forget about her.

That's the reason why she doesn't want to date guys. They think that you can get drunk and you can just forget anything.

Alex: No. I'm okay. I'm just going to my place.

The weird thing with what Alex thought was that, she used to be that girl, the girl that would drink so that she can forget things, but she can't forget Marissa that easy. She really love her.. really. Alex drove her jeep to her apartment. When she got in the apartment she immediately regretted the decision that she made.

Alex: Marissa..

It was only the word that can she could say and tears suddenly dropped from her eyes without her even noticing it. She tried to stop crying but give up on fighting the tears to come because she knows that she can't do anything to stop them. It finally hit her that she and Marissa are truly over. Alex just couldn't stay there for long because it hurts so much all she could think about was Marissa. Then she decided to leave.

Alex was driving her car not knowing where to go, she just wanted to go some place where she wouldn't be reminded of Marissa. She was driving for about 10 minutes now when she saw a grocery store and decided to get some beer. After getting the stuff she needed she started chugging the alcohol. About 15 minutes have passed still with a bottle of beer in hand, Alex continued driving. Then flashbacks of what happened tonight crossed her mind. Still she couldn't believe that she and Marissa are over but she couldn't believe that Marissa was now with Ryan. She doesn't even know what hurts more, she and Marissa breaking up or Marissa and Ryan getting back together. She was already drunk and when tears started to fall down her face again and just as she was about to have a meltdown, Alex loose control of the jeep when...

Cccrraaaaaaaasssh...

Bonfire...

Marissa is with Ryan, looking very happy. Seth and Summer was with them holding hands and looking at their two friends adoringly.

Seth: Who made this happen?

Summer: You..

Seth: So.. you believe me that they belong to each other huh?

Summer: Cohen I'm happy for Coop, if she's really happy to be with Ryan. But what about Alex? I know Alex love her. Don't you think about Alex? She must be crushed right now, don't you?

Seth: Well.. I feel kinda guilty for Alex. I know I have something to do with this but Marissa and Ryan belong to each other.

Summer: I know, but I just thought Marissa is much better when she's with Alex.

Seth: Yeah.. Alex really loves Marissa. Do you know that she talked to me a while ago? She's asking me if something's happening between Marissa and Ryan. She wanted to know if she's fighting for a lost cause because she really, really likes Marissa. Well she said that she have fallen really hard for Marissa.

Summer: What! She's in love Marissa?

Seth: Yes. Why?

Summer: I don't know.. I just wish Marissa didn't ditch Alex like that. Alex loved her and I thought Marissa did too.

Summer was now confused with Marissa. She really thought that Marissa loved Alex but with what she's seeing right now, she just didn't know.

Marissa and Ryan are looking at the bonfire avoiding looking at each other, you can feel some awkwardness between them but they both seem to be very happy.

Ryan: So.. Alex..

Marissa: Yeah. Alex left, she said that she might stay with her parents, go to school..

Ryan: Oh..

Marissa and Ryan looked at each other, smiling and flirting when Seth and Summer interrupted them.

Seth: Are you hungry guys?

Summer: Yeah.. Im starving, let's get something to eat.

Marissa: Okay

Ryan: Okay

At the hospital..

Doctor: Do you know her?

Guy: No. I was just driving when suddenly her jeep suddenly appears i don't even noti..

Doctor: It's okay, she's fine. She just has some mild bruises and scratches. She will be up any moment now.

The doctor left as the police was approaching to the guy that hit Alex's jeep.

Police: Can I talk to you for a minute?

Guy: I didn't do anything, her car suddenly appea..

Police: I know, you've got nothing to be worried. This girl is drunk and she probably don't know what she's doing. But I need to talk to you about the accident.

Guy: Okay

Police: What's your name?

Guy: Tom Green.

Police: Do you know this girl?

Tom: Well, I know she worked at a club called BAIT SHOP. But that's all I know.

Tom was really scared with all the interrogation but he know that he somewhat responsible for what happened and she just couldn't leave the girl alone.

Inspector: Sorry to interrupt. But we found some IDs in her car, her name is Alex Kelly.

The police and inspector to talked to each other and asked Tom for details about the accident. They are about done when the nurse emerge from the emergency room.

Nurse: She's up. But there's a problem, she might have amnesia.

After 2 months..

Newport.. The Cohen's

Everything was going fine. Summer is still with Seth and Marissa and Ryan is a couple.

Well they still fight a lot but they are used to that.

Marissa: Don't you guys get enough of each other? You're always together. Its kinda making me sick?

Summer: Hey Coop, you and Ryan are more together than me and Cohen. Don't you guys get enough of each other?

Marissa and Ryan looked at each other and laughed with Summer's comment.

Ryan: Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?

Summer: Or hit the mall? Sure why not!

Marissa: That would be fun! Let's go!

Seth: You should have kept your mouth shut. Or maybe you should have, I don't know.. uhmm.. SHUT UP! Now we are dragged to go to the mall wit them.

Alex's Same Apartment..

Tom: So this is you place!

Alex couldn't believe that she used to live here. The place smells horrible, there were trash everywhere and bottles of beer are almost covering the entire apartment.

Alex: This is my place! It's horrible. And what's that smell, and why are my clothes all pink? Is pink my favorite colo...

Alex was interrupted by Tom.

Tom: Alex do you remember that we used to date?

Alex: What are you talking about? You know that I didn't and will not date you!

Tom: Why am i too hot for you?

Alex: You wished..

Alex has just arrived in Newport and Tom was kind enough to show Alex where she used to live and to basically be her tour guide until she got everything under control.

Before Alex could come back to Newport she really have had a hard time accepting the fact that she was sick. There were times when she just got scared with people. She would often lock herself in her room and wouldn't let anybody to see her. It was pretty tough for Alex and for Alex's parents as well. But this accident helped her parents to understand Alex more. Now with Alex getting better, her relationship with her parents is also going well.

Even though that Alex seems to be happy or if she seems to be alright she couldn't fully grasped the meaning of being happy because a part of her is still missing. Her memory is still gone. That's why Alex decided to go back to a place where she knows that will help her have her memory back.

Tom: Do you want me to continue the tour? I could show you the Bait Shop, you used to work there.

Alex: Bait Shop?

Tom: Yeah. Maybe you can get your job back. What do you think?

Alex: Maybe tomorrow, I'm pretty tired right now.

Tom: Okay. I'll see tomorrow then. Bye.

Tom kissed Alex's cheek and left. Alex and Tom never lost communication while Alex is at her parents. They really have been good friends after the accident and Alex was thankful enough that Tom didn't bail out on her during the accident. Tom's life would have been easier if he just left Alex but luckily Tom didn't and since then Alex and Tom became really good friends. Alex liked Tom, she really does. Even though she didn't want to admit that to herself but Tom is the only person in Newport that she knew and she know that Tom will never hurt her. She felt secured when Tom is around her.

The mall..

Seth: Okay guys, why don't we just split for now. Me and Ryan will do something fun and by fun I mean play video games while you (pointing at Summer) and Marissa do your girly things. Isn't that a great idea!

Summer: Cohen don't you want to be with me?

Seth: Of course I do, you know that I do. It's just Ryan and I need some bonding you know..

Summer: Bonding! You guys live together; you talk and see each other everyday. Don't give me that bonding crap Cohen!

Seth is looking at Ryan trying to tell him that she should say something.

Ryan: Summer, Seth is buying you a gift and he don't want to see it. That's all.

Summer: You're giving me a gift! That's so sweet Cohen.

Seth: That's right Summer. I'm going to buy you a gift.

Seth is looking at Ryan like he is ready to kill him. Ryan just said Ooops.. with a silly look on his face. Marissa is just standing there looking to both Ryan and Seth. She couldn't help but smile seeing the face of Ryan. With that the gang separated.

Seth: Now I have to buy her a gift. Thanks to you.

Ryan: You're welcome man.

Marissa and Summer at looking at a jewelry store when Marissa saw a necklace that looks exactly the same as hers and Alex's. It was the first time over two months that she remembered Alex. Why now? Marissa asked herself. As Marissa was looking at the necklace Summer tugged her arm so that they could go to the next store.

Alex's Place..

Alex is sleeping at the couch when she accidentally fell to the ground, breaking the dream she was having. Alex has been dreaming the same thing almost every night. But the vision is not clear in her mind all she could see was that she is at the beach with someone. She couldn't tell who it was but somehow she knows that she have feelings for this person, she cared a lot about this person. She always felt loved every time she had this dream and every time she wakes up it is very hard not to have a smile on her face. Maybe it was someone from my past.. Alex thought to herself.

The next day..

Alex and Tom decided to go to the Bait Shop, luckily the manager was there. Tom pointed the manager to Alex and said that was your boss and maybe your soon-to-be-boss-again. Tom and Alex approached the manager and told him about Alex's accident and asked him if Alex could get her job back. The manager is more than willing to help Alex and besides Alex is really good at her job. Tom decided to leave Alex with the manager so that he can show Alex things that she used to do before. After some catching up, Alex was pretty confident that she can totally pull the job. The manager left Alex and told her that she can start tonight. When the manager left Alex she decided to go to her office to see if she could remember anything. When she opened the door her heart started to beat faster than the usual, she was hoping that once she saw her office she would have flashbacks so that her memory would slowly come back but nothing happened. Nothing.

School..

Marissa was parking her car when she thought she saw someone she knew..

Marissa: Is that Alex?

The girl turned around and it was not Alex.

Marissa: What's wrong with me? First the necklace, now I'm imagining things.

Marissa was closing the car's door when she felt somebody holding her waist. It was Ryan.

Ryan: Hi beautiful. (He gave Marissa a kiss)

Marissa: (Startled) Oh Ryan.

Ryan: Is something wrong?

Marissa: No. I just thought I saw someone I knew. Well, it's nothing.

Ryan: So well.. What are you doing tonight?

Marissa: I don't know, you tell me.

Ryan: I was hoping maybe we could do something special. You know it's been two months since we.. you know.. got back together.

Marissa: Yes its been two months already. I can't believe it, time seems to fly by so fast. So.. what are you planning?

Marissa pulled Ryan closer to her as he kissed Ryan on the lips.

Ryan: Maybe we could do that all night.

Marissa: This? (she kissed Ryan again)

Ryan: Yes. What do you say having dinner at the beach?

Marissa: Are you going to cook?

Ryan: I'll try. (kissing Marissa on the lips)

Marissa: Perfect.

Ryan kissed Marissa once more before he said goodbye to Marissa. Marissa was still in heaven when she noticed Summer was looking at her.

Summer: Coop you're my best friend and I hate to say this but are you on drugs?

Marissa: No. Why?

Summer: You're asking me why? You have this big smile on your face and looking at the sky with your eyes sparkling like they have its own power supply and you're asking me why?

Marissa: Ryan and I are going on a date.

Marissa said, the smile still plastered on her face.

Summer: That's so sweet. Do you know you're wearing? You should have the perfect dress, Coop! You want to go to the mall and do some beach-date-shopping?

Marissa: That will be nice.

Summer: Coop, you look really happy.

Marissa: Well, I am.

The Bait Shop..

Alex is working very hard on her first day on the job and it is taking its toll on her. She's not used to having so many people around her.

Monica: Hey Alex, are you okay? It seems you're going to faint?

Alex: No, I'm okay. I just need to get some air.

Monica: You should do that before something happens to you.

Alex: I'll be back in a while. Thank you, Monica.

Monica: Take your time Alex I'm good at this. You don't have to worry.

With that Alex left the Bait Shop.

Tom: Where's Alex?

Monica: She just went outside to catch some air.

Tom: Okay.

The Bait Shop.. Outside..

Tom went outside and started to look for Alex. He saw Alex and found her seating on the bench near the beach.

Tom: Hey. You okay?

Alex was surprised but was glad to see that Tom was there.

Alex: Hey. I was just having a break from all of those people. It's kinda crowded in there.

Tom: It always is.

Tom and Alex sat close to each other. Tom comforting Alex by placing a hand on her back and Alex leaned her head against Tom's shoulders.

The Beach.. near by Alex and Tom

Marissa: Ryan, this is wonderful. You even cooked! I'm so touched.

Ryan: Well I have a confession to make. I just ordered that food, I didn't make it. Well I tried but I don't want to kill you so I just ordered some take-out.

Marissa sat closer to Ryan so that her head is leaning against Ryan's shoulder, when she thought of Alex. Marissa doesn't know why Alex has been crossing her mind this past few days but she couldn't help it. It's like Alex is here, somewhere.

Ryan noticed that Marissa was thinking of something else and he ask Marissa.

Ryan: Is something wrong Marissa?

Marissa: No, why?

Ryan: I just thought you're thinking of something.

Marissa: I'm just happy right now.

Marissa lied. It's been a while since Ryan and Marissa have a fight. Somehow they started to get along really well. And she couldn't tell Ryan that she was thinking of Alex. Ryan put an effort to this date, Marissa don't want to ruin the night.

The Beach.. Tom and Alex

Tom: Do you want to walk?

Alex: Sure! That's probably the best thing for me to do now.

Tom and Alex are walking by the beach hand in hand when they've passed a couple (Ryan and Marissa), Alex didn't notice who they are but she felt her heart beat faster. And suddenly flashbacks come rushing to her mind. Its been a while when she have her last flashback, she wasn't expecting this.

Flashback...

She was kissing someone here at this beach! She could barely recognize the face.

She felt her head aching it was beating the hell out of her. She fell down, luckily Tom was able to catch her.

Tom: Alex.. Alex! Wake up!

The beach.. Ryan and Marissa

Ryan: What's happening over there?

Marissa: I don't know should we look? The girl didn't look well.

Ryan: Come on.

Marissa and Ryan walked towards Alex and Tom but before they could even come close Tom lifted Alex and run as fast as hec ould and they were gone.

Ryan: We didn't catch them. Good thing that guy is there to help her.

Marissa: Yeah, Good thing that guy was there to hold her.

Ryan: Our date was well.. ruined.. do you want to come to the Bait Shop? We haven't been there for a while.

Upon hearing the word Bait Shop Marissa couldn't help but remember Alex.. again. She didn't want Ryan to notice that something was occupying her mind so she answered Ryan quickly.

Marissa: That would be great.

Ryan took Marissa's hand in his and they walked towards the Bait Shop.

Marissa was still thinking about Alex, she doesn't have any idea where she was, she doesn't know if Alex go to her parents. Ever since the thing at the bonfire happened she didn't have the courage to check up on Alex.

The Bait Shop..

Ryan: You okay Marissa?

Marissa: Ryan would you stop asking if I'm okay? I'm okay, I've told you that already!

Ryan: Hey why are you shouting!

Marissa: I'm sorry Ryan. I just.. my head aches.

Ryan: Do you want to go home?

Marissa: Okay. I'll just go to the bathroom. You ca wait for me outside if you like,

Ryan: Okay. I'll wait outside.

Ryan wanted to ask if Marissa if she would be okay but decided no to. Not when Marissa seemed to be pissed off of him constantly asking her. Ryan rushed to the exit and waited for Marissa outside.

Marissa was having a hard time going to the bathroom because there are lots of people blocking her way. She was looking down to make sure that she will not accidentally step on someone else's foot. She was nearing the bathroom when she accidentally bumped into someone.

Marissa: Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..

When Marissa lifted her head to see who she bumped into, she almost couldn't breathe. She was shocked really shocked.. it was Alex with Tom.

Marissa: Alex.. Tom.. I'm sorry I wasn't looking up and I bumped into you guys.

Alex: It's okay. You know her Tom?

Tom: (Talking to Alex) Yeah, we go to the same school.

Tom: (Talking to Marissa) That's okay Marissa, no biggie.

Alex: Tom, can we go home now?

Tom: Okay. Bye Marissa.

Alex: Bye.

Marissa: (Confused and still shocked) Bye.

Marissa couldn't believe what just happened! She saw Alex.. with someone.. with Tom.

Well at least that answered her question, Alex is here in Newport.

Marissa's Thoughts:

How long has she been here? Did she leave Newport? How come I didn't saw her if she didn't leave? I couldn't believe that Alex is here but what I couldn't believe most was how Alex treated her. It is as if she doesn't know me. What's wrong with her? Why did she ignore me like that? I expected some awkwardness between us, some exchange of nasty words. But that didn't happen, instead nothing happened. Nothing happened. Why?

Wait a minute.. she was that girl on the beach, the one that Ryan and I almost helped. What happened to her? Is she sick? Oh my God? Maybe she saw me and Ryan at the beach and she got jealous again! Well she has the right to get jealous because Ryan and I are now a couple.. I guess. But hey.. No! She doesn't have the right to get jealous we are over. I thought she left. I can't believe that's she's here, the girl on the bar told me that she left. Why is she here? Does she still work here? Is she still living at our, I mean her place?

Alex has had another flashback when she bumped into Marissa. She doesn't know why or who she was but she couldn't deny the fact that this was the same feeling she had when she had her flashback when she was at the beach earlier.

Alex's Thought:

Who is that girl? And why did I have two consecutive flashbacks? It's been to long since I have a flashback. Wait a minute.. Marissa was the girl I saw on the beach earlier. Why is it that whenever I am close to her I begin to have this flashback? Why? And why do I think that she is so pretty? God! She is sooo pretty. Do I know her because she looked at me like as if we know each other? Why did my heart beat hundred times faster than the usual? Oh my God! What is this that I'm feeling? Why can't I remember if I know her! Why!

Ryan was waiting outside the Bait Shop and she started to worry about Marissa. He decided to come inside to look for Marissa. Just as he was nearing the entrance Marissa appeared at the door.

Ryan: I was starting to get worried. What took you so long?

Marissa: There's a long line in the bathroom. I'm sorry. Can we go home now?

Ryan: Okay

Ryan didn't understand why Marissa started to act a bit agitated. She wanted to ask Marissa but decided that maybe its not the right time so he just dropped her off at her house.

Ryan tried to tell Marissa happy 2nd month anniversary but before he could start speaking Marissa jumped out of the car and kissed Ryan on the cheeks and said Goodnight.

Ryan watched Marissa enter her house and was shocked by Marissa's attitude.

Ryan: This is not what I have planned.

With that Ryan left still confused of what happened.

Marissa's Room..

Marissa still couldn't believe what happened. She's been at her room for about an hour and she is still wearing the same clothes that she wore on her date. She kept thinking about Alex. She wanted her questions to be answered but she is not quite sure how. She could go to Alex's place and ask her face to face but she doesn't know if she still lives there. She doesn't even know if Alex is living in Newport. Maybe she is just visiting. After 3 or so hours Marissa fell asleep.

Alex's Place..

Alex: Who is that Marissa?

Tom: Well she is this rich, cosmopolitan-cover-girl that is going at the same school as I am, Why?

Alex: I'm just wondering. Do you know if I know her?

Tom: I saw you once at school. You are dropping Marissa off to school.

Alex: Really.. So she and I are friends?

Tom: Yeah, I guess.

Alex: It's just that I feel bad for treating her like that. I didn't even say hi to her.

Tom: Well say hi to her tomorrow. We have the same classes. Our first class is at 10am, be there.

Alex: Okay, Ill do that.

The Next Day

Marissa's Room..

Marissa barely slept; she would every now and then have a dream about Alex. Her dream is really weird, she couldn't understand it. Alex is asking for her help. She really didn't know what that is all about. She needs to find out what's behind her dreams, it haunting her. Marissa decided to try to go to Alex's place maybe Alex is still living there. Marissa's not sure but she has to try. Ryan wouldn't mind if she goes there it's not like she missed her or something she would just ask Alex how she has been, if she's alright. Marissa just wanted to know why she had this dream. She has nothing to worry about he love Ryan and she still does, she just want to find out what her dreams is all about. That's all.

Marissa is getting ready to go to Alex. She couldn't believe herself that she is actually nervous and she is having a hard time deciding what to wear. She just wants to look casual, she don't want Alex to have the wrong idea that she is trying to impress her. So she just decided to wear a nice white tank top and her usual pants. She was just about to leave when her phone rang.

Ryan: Can I come and pick you up?

Marissa: Actually Ryan I'm not feeling that well, I'm skipping school today. Sorry.

Ryan: Are you alright? Are you sick? Maybe I should skip school and stay there with you.

Marissa: No Ryan. Uhmm, I'm okay. Its just a headache it will probably gone later. I'm just going to rest for a while.

Ryan: Okay. Take care.

Marissa: Thanks.

Marissa's Thought..

I should have told Ryan the truth, he won't get angry right? But I don't know how to explain this sudden urge for me to see Alex and ask how she was. I just don't want to have a fight with Ryan and besides Ryan has nothing to worry about. This is nothing.

Alex's Place..

Alex is really excited today, she's going to see Marissa again. It's only 8am and she's almost done prepping herself. Alex couldn't remove the smile on her face just thinking that she will be seeing Marissa soon. She's been having these mixed emotions towards Marissa. She knows that technically she's only met her once, last night at the Bait Shop but she feels that she's known her forever.

Alex's Thought..

What's wrong with me? I thought I like Tom but after seeing Marissa the other night, I can't stop thinking about her. I couldn't believe that I treated her that way, if it wasn't for my headache maybe Marissa and I were probably friends right now. What time is it? Its only 8:30 in the morning and its too early to go to Marissa's school, Ill just grab a bite to eat and then Ill go straight to Marissa's school.

Marissa arrived at Alex's and her hands started to shake, as she was walking towards Alex' door she was praying and hoping that Alex will be there because if not she don't know where to find her. This will be her only chance. Marissa was about to knock when the door suddenly opened.

Alex opened her door and she was surprised at the person standing behind the door.. it was Marissa. Alex couldn't believe that Marissa is here standing at her door.

Alex: Oh Marissa. (Alex couldn't help to have a big smile on her face)

Marissa: Alex.. (Marissa almost jumped when she saw Alex and she was surprised to see that was Alex smiling)

Alex: Marissa I was just about to go to your school. Well actually its too early to go to your school but I was planning to go to your school right after I eat. I'm sorry I talked too much.. How do you know I live here?

Marissa: You used to live here; I was just hoping that you still do. And you still do. Right?

Alex: Yeah. I live here. Why are you here?

Marissa: Well I would just like to..

Before Marissa could finish talking Alex asked her if she would like to join her eat. Marissa couldn't refuse since Alex grabbed her hand. The only thing she could say was..

Marissa: Okay.

Both were silent while walking, feeling awkward about the situation. Marissa is wondering how Alex could change her persona so quickly. Alex on the other hand is just in awe of how beautiful Marissa looked. Last night Alex thought Marissa was beautiful but after seeing her again she thought that Tom was right, Marissa looks like she's a cosmopolitan-cover-girl.

Alex: I just want to apologize for the way I acted last night. I just have this headache and I really should have been more polite. I'm sorry.

Marissa: That's okay Alex I understand.

Alex: You know since the accident I've been having this flashback thing and when it happens its either I will have a headache or Ill passed out. Good thing I didn't passed out last night that would be embara...

Marissa: Accident?

Alex: Oh.. You didn't know? That's okay its still new to me too. Well here's the story. About 2 months ago I got into this accident the doctors told me that I was drinking while driving then I smashed into Tom's car. Good thing is, Tom is a real sweet guy. He didn't left me and it is really my fault that I got into an accident. And so.. here I am back at Newport trying to find out who I am. End of story.

Marissa couldn't believe what she was hearing she tried to dissect what Alex has just told her. She got to an accident two months ago, drinking while driving, Tom saved her, back in Newport... trying to find out who she is. What does that mean.. Oh my God! She had amne.. Before Marissa could finish processing her thoughts Alex noticed the confusion in Marissa's face.

Alex: Ooops.. I'm sorry.. I missed the essential part of the story. I have amnesia. But I thought you'd figure out that yourself just wanted to clear thing out.

A tear fell on Marissa's face. She barely noticed that tears started to fall down her cheeks. Alex saw that Marissa is crying and asked her why.

Alex: Is something wrong Marissa. Don't worry I'm okay now. I'm just trying to look for people to help me remember things. It's not your fault anyway.

Marissa: I got to go Alex. Sorry.

With that Marissa left leaving Alex standing alone confused.

Alex's Thought..

That's odd. Maybe she just freaked out or something. Why do I have to be a jerk? I freaked out Marissa? What's wrong with me? This is not what I have planned. Is she mad at me? Why did she leave me like that? Aaaw..Ouch...

Alex started to have flashbacks again this time it was different. She felt sadness, hurt. Flashback..

Someone left her.. She couldn't tell who it was but the feeling she felt was overwhelming her that she just fell to the ground.

Marissa's Thought..

It was my fault. It was about two months ago when Alex and I broke. She told me that she was going back to her parents. She couldn't possibly be drinking while driving, that's.. suicide! Oh my God! What have I done! I almost... I almost... killed Alex..

Marissa was just few feet away from Alex when she heard a noise as if something just fell. She turned around and saw Alex lying on the ground. Marissa run towards Alex, she actually run like there was no tomorrow. She was at Alex's side in just a blink of an eye.

Marissa: Alex.. Alex! Wake up! Alex are you okay? What happened?

Marissa was asking this entire question even though Alex was obviously unconscious.

Marissa held Alex close to her body, leaning Alex's body to hers. Her right arm is at Alex's back for support while her other arm is gathering Alex's hands so she could hold them both tightly. Looking at Alex in her arms Marissa couldn't help but be angry at herself because she knows that the reason why all of this happening is because of her. She did all of this. No one is to blame but herself.

Marissa and Alex were sitting on the ground for about 10 minutes when suddenly Marissa felt Alex's hands move. Alex was a bit disoriented at the moment; she turned her head to the person holding her.

Alex: Marissa..

Marissa: Are alright Alex. (her eyes are still watery because she can't stop crying)

Alex: Yeah, my head is just aching. But I'm used to it by now. Look Marissa I just want to thank you for helping me I thought you were gone.

Marissa's Thought..

I did leave you, twice. First is at the bonfire. Second is now, when you needed somebody. How could Alex be so good? How could she be thanking me when I'm the reason why all of this happened at the first place! Alex I am so sorry.. I really am. But I can't do anything right now. I just want to be with you. To make sure you're okay. Please Alex forgive me..

Marissa: I'm sorry Alex if I left you; I just wasn't expecting to hear what you say. I'm sorry.

Alex: That's understandable; I shouldn't have dragged you down with my problem or sickness. It's just that I was so happy when Tom told me that you and I were friends well, he didn't actually told me were friends but he said that he saw me dropping you to school so I assumed were friends. Were friends, right?

Marissa: Yes, we are.

Alex: Good.

Marissa: Alex is it okay if ask you.. Uhmm.. I just wanted to know about your flashback? What's it all about?

Alex: Since I've arrived here in Newport I have this same dream every night, I was at the beach with someone. I can't see or recognize the face of that person but I have this feeling that I really like this person or worse love this person because every time I woke up I feel happy. I thought that that dream has nothing to do with me but when Tom and I were walking on the beach last night and then my flashback is the same as my dream that's when I have realized that my dreams are not dreams after all. The thing on the beach did happen to me, I just hope I could remember it but right now I can't. That's what my flashback is all about, and it doesn't change. I've been having the same flashback since I've moved here.

Marissa could feel her eyes begin to water but before tears fell down on her face she looked away making sure Alex didn't notice and wiped her eyes.

Marissa: I'm so sorry Alex. I hope that you get out of this amnesia thing immediately so that you wouldn't be hurting like this.

Marissa was having a hard time consoling Alex because she knows that when the time comes that Alex has her memory back Alex will be angry with her. She didn't want Alex to get angry at her, but she couldn't stop that from happening. And Marissa was very afraid for that day to come.

Both girls sat at the beach for a long time not speaking to each other. Oddly enough they felt comfortable with each other's silence. Marissa was the one who broke their silence.

Marissa: Are you still hungry? We didn't make it to the dinner.

Marissa said looking at Alex's eyes.

Alex: I thought you have a class today. It almost 10am you're going to be late. I'll just eat at my place.

Marissa: You know I wasn't planning to go to school today. Can I come with you?

Alex: Sure. That would be nice.

Alex got up first and she helped Marissa to stand up. She offered her hand to Marissa and Marissa grabbed it while Alex pushed Marissa up.

When Marissa grabbed Alex's hand she couldn't help but to remember the first time she held Alex's hand.

Marissa's Thoughts..

I loved holding Alex's hands, it was soft, and it fit my hands perfectly. Not like Ryan's whose hands are big and calloused. What am I doing? I shouldn't be comparing Alex's and Ryan's hands. What's the matter with me? I'm not supposed to do that I'm with Ryan and I love holding Ryan's hands but… its just that Alex hands.. they are so soft and she holds my hands like it was the most precious thing that she owned.

Alex let go of Marissa's hand once Marissa's both feet were on the ground. Alex led the way and Marissa was walking behind her. Marissa didn't want to let go of Alex's hand. She wanted to hold it while they are walking, with that Marissa walked faster so she could keep up with Alex and reached for Alex's hand. Alex was surprised when Marissa held her hand but she didn't mind, she wanted to hold Marissa's anyway.

When they've arrived at Alex's place, it didn't occur to Marissa until that moment that she really missed hanging out at Alex's and she felt more at home in this place than her mansion.

Alex: I'm sorry about the mess; I just got here and didn't have much time to clean it up.

Marissa: It's okay Alex. You don't have to worry.

Alex started cooking on her kitchen when she realized that there is no food for her to cook,

Alex: Uhmm.. Marissa.. Probably me cooking is not the best idea I have this morning because.. (points at her empty kitchen) I don't have anything yet.

Marissa: That would be hard.. cooking without food to cook.

Marissa said smiling while looking at Alex.

Marissa: Let's just eat outside then I'll help you pick the things that you need. Is that okay with you Alex?

Alex: Definitely. Did I already told you that I word\k at The Bait Shop. Do you know that place?

Marissa: Yeah. Why?

Alex: I'm just thinking that maybe you and your friends could go there sometimes, my treat. So what do you say?

Marissa: Sure.

The two girls ate their very late breakfast and headed to the grocery store. After getting all the things that Alex needed they went back to Alex's place. Alex went inside her bedroom to change her shirt because she accidentally spilled sodas earlier while they are eating. When Alex came back Marissa was now sitting comfortably at the couch. Marissa noticed that Alex is wearing a pink shirt again.

Marissa: Wow, you're wearing pink again.

Alex: I guess its my favorite color cause all the clothes that I left here were all pink. And hey pink is the new black!

Marissa: What did you just said Alex?

Alex: Pink.. is the new black. Why?

Marissa: Uhmm.. Nothing I just agree with you, pink is the new black. And besides pink really is your color.

Marissa was shocked with what Alex has just said. Did Alex remember me saying that to her?

Alex: You okay Marissa?

Marissa: Yeah. I'm okay. Just tired, I guess.

Alex joined Marissa in the couch, suddenly Alex felt a bit nervous. She really wanted to touch Marissa to have her hand in hers again just like at the beach earlier. Marissa on the other hand is having a flashback of her own. She remembers the first time she Alex in a different way and now here she is again, not quite sure what to do. Just as Marissa was about to say something.. she noticed Alex flinching.

Marissa: Are you okay Alex?

Marissa started to get nervous, what if Alex started to have flashbacks again, what if she suddenly remembers that she is the one to blame. She feels really confused right now. She wants Alex to get better but she is also afraid of what might happen when that day comes.

Alex: Yeah. I'm okay. My head just hurts a little. Marissa, (Alex looked at Marissa's eyes) thanks for being here.

Marisa couldn't help but get lost in Alex's eyes. Marissa wanted to touch Alex, to hold her hands to..

Marissa almost jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her bag. Marissa answered the phone without looking who it was.

Marissa: Hello! (almost shouting)

Ryan: Wooaah.. What's wrong with you?

Marissa: Ryan.. I'm sorry. I just thought you're my mom.

Ryan: Well, I'm not. I just wanted to check if you're doing well.

Marissa: Why? I'm okay.

Ryan: I thought you have a headache?

Marissa: Yeah right. Well it's almost gone.

Ryan: Okay, that's nice to hear. I won't coming by to your house tonight do that you can rest well, Ill just see you tomorrow. Bye.

Marissa hangs up the phone without even saying goodbye to Ryan.

Alex couldn't help but to listen to Marissa's conversation.

Alex: Marissa, would you mind if I ask who Ryan is?

Marissa: No. Uhmm.. He's my boyfriend.

Alex: Oh. Lucky guy.

For some reason Alex didn't like Ryan, she knows that she haven't even met him she don't know him at all but she just have this feeling..

Marissa: I should be going Alex. Thanks for letting me in.

Alex: Marissa, I should be the one thanking you. You've been so nice to me even though I just 'technically' met you. You know what I mean, right?

Alex smiled at Marissa and Marissa smiled back at Alex. Marissa wanted to hug Alex but she is not sure if that would be appropriate, like Alex said they've just already met. And with that Marissa wave at Alex and left.

The next day.. School..

Marissa and Summer are waiting for Ryan and Seth to arrive when Marissa saw Alex dropping Tom to her school. It hurts a little for Marissa to see Alex with Ryan, she was thinking that Alex used to drop me for school. Now Alex is with someone, and she is also with..

Marissa: Ryan..

Ryan and Seth finally arrived and the two guys gave their loved ones a kiss on the cheak and then they all left for their classes.

Alex was happy when she saw Marissa, she was with a girl who seems pretty as well but not as beautiful as Marissa. Alex asked Tom if she could go with him at school not telling Tom the real reason she wanted to come. Alex wanted to see Marissa but she didn't know how to ask her. And they've already hang out her place yesterday and she was afraid for Marissa to come over at her place again. So she just decided to drop at her school and hope that she would see Marissa.

Alex was smiling so hard that Tom wave a hand on her face.

Tom: Are you aright?

Alex: Yeah. Go to your class you don't want to be late.

Alex was still looking at Marissa when she noticed two boys are walking towards Marissa and her friends. She felt a little bump on her heart and she was surprised when she saw one of the guys kissed Marissa.

Alex: That must be Ryan.

Alex was right when she said she didn't like Ryan. Now that she was finally getting a glimpse of how Ryan looks like, she decided that she really don't like Ryan, hate would probably better. Alex left the school when she saw Marissa and her friends enter their school. She still couldn't erase the image that she saw earlier, Ryan kissed Marissa.

Alex's Thought..

Oh God! I swear I hate that Ryan guy. I really don't know why but there's.. there's something in him that I don't like. Aaaahh. What's wrong with me am I getting jealous, but there's no reason for e to be jealous, I admire Marissa but for god's sake she has a boyfriend and I like Tom, well I think I like tom. But Marissa.. she's a girl. Well not an ordinary girl because she's so pretty, she's kind, she laughs very cute and did I mention that she's pretty? God, she's very pretty.

Marissa went to her classes but her mind is floating somewhere. Alex. That's all she could think about. Sometimes she would remember the times when they are still together, she felt very happy during those days. Then suddenly she would remember the way they ended. Marissa couldn't help but feel sorry for Alex. She felt guilty.

Marissa's Thoughts..

I wanted to go to Alex and be with her all day but I can't she's with Tom now and I didn't want to meddle between her and Tom and besides Alex seems to be happy. She wouldn't be dropping Tom in our school if she and Tom are just friends. I just have this feeling that somehow I needed to be by Alex. I can't and I shouldn't I'll just leave Alex alone so that she can start a new life without me ruining it.

Marissa and Alex didn't have the chance to be with each other again, Marissa is trying really hard not to get to Alex, but she would often see Alex at her school with Tom. Marissa was happy that she still sees Alex even though she doesn't know if Alex notices her. Ryan, Seth and Summer still doesn't have any idea that Alex is back in town and she really didn't want to tell them anyway.

Alex on the other hand didn't also wan to interfere with Marissa's life so Alex just continued dropping Tom at school so that she could still see Marissa and every time that she sees Marissa, Ryan is there at her side. The sight of Marissa and Ryan together kills Alex so much but that didn't stopped her from seeing Marissa. She loved Marissa that much that she would torture herself like that so she could have a glimpse of Marissa.

The next day..

It was a typical day for both Alex and Marissa, Marissa's at school with Ryan, Seth and Summer. Alex is with Tom and is looking for Marissa. When Alex suddenly realized that, one of Marissa's friends is staring back at her.

Seth: Is that Alex?

Ryan: Who! What!

Summer: Cohen did you just said.. (looking at where Seth's is looking) Alex.

Summer saw Alex, so did Ryan.

Summer: Coop, Alex is here! Why.. aren't you surprised?

Ryan: Yeah Marissa, why?

Marissa suddenly felt that all eyes of her friends were on her.

Ryan: Do you know she's here? Tell me Marissa. Have been secretly seeing her?

Ryan is obviously mad, and she couldn't believe that Marissa is not answering her. Instead he saw that Marissa was about to cry.

Ryan: I'm sorry Marissa. I was just surprised to see her. I'm sorry. I just couldn't believe that you never said a word about her. Are hiding something from me?

Seth hold Ryan's arm telling him to stop attacking Marissa. Summer on the other hand comes to Marissa and tries to comfort her by placing a hand on Marissa's back to console her.

Marissa: You know what Ryan? You're right, I did lie to you about Alex, she's been for a while now and I did saw her. Are you happy now?

Ryan: Look Marissa, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to hide something from. I'm not going to be mad if you saw her. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me.

Seth: Yeah Marissa, it's not like we don't like Alex.

Summer: That's right, Coop. Let's go over there at Alex and greet her that would be nice.

Marissa: We.. we can't

Marissa is finding it hard to tell her friends the reason why they can't speak to Alex, and then tears started to flow down her face again.

Ryan: Marissa you don't have to worry. I will be nice, we'll just say hi and we'll leave.

Seth: Right Marissa, she did saw me looking at her, it would be bad to just ignore her.

Summer: Coop stop crying.. you don't want to ruin your make up.

Summer said, hoping Marissa would feel a lot better. But she didn't instead more tears come out her eyes when she said..

Marissa: The reason.. (taking a deep breathe) the reason we can't go there is that.. (pause) she had amnesia and she won't recognize you guys.

The three of them looked shocked not really grasping what Marissa has just said to them.

Summer: Coop.. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell us sooner?

Marissa: Because it's my fault.

Marissa left the three of them still not believing if what Marissa has just said were true.

Seth: Amnesia? Alex? I didn't see that coming. Do you think she still likes girls?

Summer hit Seth's arm.

Summer: Are you breaking up with me Cohen?

Seth: No. I'm just, you know, curious.

Ryan was wondering what Marissa meant when she said it was her fault. How could it be Marissa's fault? What's going on? Did Alex remember Marissa?

The Bait Shop..

Alex was doing a great job, the place is full. She admitted to herself that she really is doing well. She was about to go to her office when she saw a familiar face. It was Marissa.

Alex couldn't help but to have a smile on her face, her hands started to shake and she just feel so thrilled that Marissa was here. She noticed that Marissa have company and recognized that it was her friends from school and Ryan. Ryan was also here.

Marissa and the gang walked towards Alex who is at the bar. Marissa was quite nervous because she's been avoiding Alex and she's scared that Alex might be mad at her. But when she saw that Alex was smiling at her it was almost a reflex action that she has to smile. She did smile back at Alex and all of the worries that have been bugging were suddenly gone. She was just happy to see Alex smiling at her.

Alex: Hi Marissa. Hi. (looking at awkwardly at Seth, Summer and Ryan)

Marissa: Hi Alex. Uhmm. This is Summer, my best friend, Seth, her boyfriend and your ex.. and Ryan, my boy..

Alex: You're my ex!

Seth: Well what can I say.. You have a good choice.

Summer: You used to hit on me behind Marissa's back.

Marissa was shocked with what Summer said.

Alex: What!

Summer: You know.. you and Ma..

Marissa: You used to joke around, you're that kind of girl that wants o mess with her friends.

Alex: Uhmm. Okay. What do you want guys, it's on me!

Alex didn't exactly understand what Summer had just said and he couldn't understand why Marissa cut what Summer was about to say. As Alex was getting ready what her friends asked they wanted to have, she noticed that Ryan's hand is on Marissa's lower back and he is caressing it gently. Alex couldn't help but get jealous, as she was looking intently at Ryan and Marissa she didn't noticed that the glass is overflowing with alcohol. Monica grabbed the bottle and motioned Alex to go over at her friends and she will take of the rest.

Marissa didn't tell everyone why Alex got into the accident she just said that Alex was drinking and she hit Tom's car but she didn't tell any details. She also mentioned that Alex doesn't know that they were once together because that would be too much information and that Alex is now with Tom. Ryan couldn't help but notice that when Marissa said that Alex is with someone she saw disappointment in her girlfriend's eye. Ryan was beginning to doubt if Marissa truly loves her. But he just let it past, maybe he is wrong.

Summer: You should have informed us so, that would have not slipped my mouth!

Summer told Marissa. Summer couldn't understand why keep it a secret. Sooner or later Alex will soon find out, maybe Marissa is not telling me the real reason why she didn't want Alex.

Alex emerged from the private booth where her friends are a waiting for her.

Alex: Glad you guys can come. I just wished you'd informed me so that I could have reserved the best booth in here.

Summer: That's okay, this one's fine.

Alex: So guys you probably know about the accident, I was stupid, I shouldn't have been drinking.

Seth: You were drinking? That's the Alex that I know!

Alex: Yeah, I was. Pretty stupid huh?

Summer: How long have you been.. uhmmm.. what do you people that have amnesia?

Alex: Two months, almost three months, I guess.

Alex noticed that Ryan is seating very close to Marissa, and his hands were on Marissa's thigh, she just have to look the other way because she might hit Ryan in the face.

Ryan: So have you been here long?

Alex: No I just got here, a couple of weeks ago.

Ryan: Where have you been?

Alex: I stayed at my parents and then when I've noticed that I'm okay, I decided to go back here.

Ryan: Why?

Marissa was starting to get annoyed at Ryan's questions, what is he doing? Investigating Alex?

Alex: I don't know I just know that I needed to be here. Why is there a problem Ryan?

You could hear that Alex is becoming to lose her control. Summer noticed that the two are getting into each others nerves and decided to break the tension.

Summer: Alex, you're doing a great job on here!

Alex: Thanks Summer.

Alex knew what Summer is doing and she decided o leave the group.

Alex: I better leave you guys. Marissa it was nice of you to stop by. Nice meeting you guys.

Alex looked at both Summer and Seth but avoided Ryan's stare.

When Alex left, Marissa excused herself and Summer and told the guys they're going to the bathroom.

Summer: What was that all bout?

Marissa: I don't know. Ryan is being too had on Alex.

Summer: Maybe he's jealous.

Marissa: Summer!

Marissa's Thoughts..

Is Ryan really jealous? But why? (When Alex was not in town yet, Marissa would be happy to know that Ryan is getting jealous, but now, she don't know) I barely looked at Alex's direction, I didn't want him to notice that I want to be wit her.. Oh my God? What did I just say? No! I don't want to be with Alex, I'm with Ryan. But why am I having a hard time getting Alex off my mind and why didn't I like it when Ryan is holding me? I used to love that feeling, his touch but when I saw Alex again, this feelings.. it seems that.. Oh. I can't be thinking of these thing. I better stop now. Marissa.. Please sto..

Before Marissa could go on debating with herself she saw Alex. "Wow", was Marissa could ever think of. Alex saw Marissa and Summer and decided to come over there.

Alex: I'm sorry, I'd left you guys. It's just Ryan.. he seems to be interrogating me.. asking me all those questions. I just don't like it. I'm sorry.

Summer: That's okay Alex I understand. Can I leave you here for a while Marissa, I really need to go to the bathroom.

Marissa: Okay Sum, I'll meet you at the booth.

Marissa was glad that Summer left her and Alex so that they could talk.

Marissa: I also wanted to apologize, Ryan's like that sometimes.

Alex ignoring what Marissa has just said.

Alex: Do you want to get out of this place? It won't be long. I just want to talk to you.

Marissa: Sure.

Alex and Marissa left the Bait shop and they started to walk towards the beach.

Alex: Summer seems really nice and I don't know.. bubbly.

Marissa: Yeah she is, she's really nice. That's why I like her a lot.

Alex and Marissa was at the beach by now, Alex stopped and sat at the sand. She motioned Marisa to do the same. They are now both sitting their eyes were focused on the beach.

Alex: I always like it here, I feel very relaxed. And I do a lot of my thinking here.

Marissa: You're certainly right about that, this beach is beautiful.

Marissa is now looking at Alex when Alex noticed that Marissa is staring at her intensely. Alex felt a little awkward now that she and Marissa are alone. Not knowing what to do she just looked away and stared at her feet which is now covered with sands.

Marissa: Alex, I wanted to apologize again for what Ryan did.

Alex: So you and Ryan.. are you happy with him?

Alex didn't even know where that came from. She was surprised just as Marissa was.

Marissa: Sort of, I guess. Me and Ryan go way, way back. I know that Ryan will never do anything to hurt, he never let anything bad happen to me. It's just that people expect us to be together and I sort of just go with them. Don't get me wrong, I love Ryan I just don't know if I'm in love with him..

Alex: He loves you Marissa. I can see it in his eyes. He truly cares for you.

Marissa: I know that Alex and I don't want to hurt him.

Alex: Why? Are you breaking up with him?

Alex didn't want to sound so happy with what Marissa just told her but she couldn't help but think that this is her chance with Marissa.

Marissa: I don't know Alex; it's just not the same.

Alex: If you're not happy with him you shouldn't be with him. Don't sacrifice your happiness Marissa. You should be happy, you I know you want to be happy.

Alex held Marissa's hand and looked at Marissa's sweet but sad face.

Marissa held Alex hand, she wanted to kiss them and tell her that she's falling in love with her and she made a mistake by letting go of her. Instead she just clasps them tightly and looked at Alex's blue eyes.

If only Alex's eyes could speak it would have told Marissa what she's been feeling the whole time that she first saw her, but it didn't. Both girls remained silent for a while and just look at the beach both of them thinking of the same thing. They love each other,

Marissa felt Alex's hand lose its grips and she looked at Alex. Marissa was surprised when she saw that Alex's was in pain, She held Alex closer to her and tried to console her by holding her head to her chest. Marissa could almost feel the pain that Alex was feeling. She wanted to take the pain that Alex was feeling but she can't then she recalls the last time that this happened to Alex. "She's having flashbacks." Marissa thought to herself.

It took about 5 minutes for Alex to become conscious again.

Marissa: Alex, are you alright?

Alex: I know everything now.

Alex was about to leave when Marissa caught her arm.

Marissa: Alex, I'm sorry. (Marissa's face is covered with her own tears) Don't leave Alex. I love you, I really do.

Alex: Look Marissa, I know everything now, the time we first met, the bonfire, Ryan.. Everything! My head still hurts and all of the feelings that I've felt when you broke up with, I'm feeling it right now. So please, just leave me.

Alex escaped Marissa's grip even though Marissa was trying so hard no to let her go, Alex left her.

Alex's Thoughts..

I can't believe I remember everything now. I know, I should be happy but I am not. How could she do this to me? And how did I end up loving her again, I want to be with Marissa, I really do. Maybe I didn't really forget her even though I am sick because.. look at me right now I'm still hurting because I love her. What's happening to me? How could I be so stupid to fall for her again? Right now I just wished that I never gained my memory back because it hurts, it hurts so much.

Marissa slowly regained her composure but it is still noticeable that she has been crying. She was about to enter the Bait Shop when her three friends come out.

Summer: Have you been crying Coop?

Seth: We're just looking for you and the bartender told us that you went out.

Ryan: Are you alright? What happened?

Marissa: Nothing, I just want to go home.

Ryan: Come on Marissa, you can't deny that you've been crying and that you're upset. Tell me what's going on?

Marissa: Noting! Will you just drop me home?

Ryan is pulling Marissa to a corner so that they wouldn't block the door.

Ryan: Is this about Alex? The girl told us you left with her.

Marissa: Ryan will you please stop. I don't want to talk right now!

Ryan: Tell me Marissa, I want to know! Are you guys back together? Is this just a plan so that you can blame me? That I'm such a jealous boyfriend then you'll break up with me?

Ryan is really upset and he is attacking Marissa. Seth went over to Ryan so that he could stop him, but that didn't help. Summer on the other hand was trying to comfort Marissa by holding her arm but before she could even touch Marissa, Marissa shook Alex's hand.

Marissa: Fine! You want to do this now, well here it is. Alex is fine now, she's back! She remembers everything now and yes Ryan, you're right I wanted to be with her and I'm not in love with you anymore! I love her, I love Alex.

Seth and Summer was shocked with what Marissa have just said. "She love her.", Summer thought to herself, Marissa walked away from her friends she is still crying when she heard a voice.

Ryan: Are you going back to your girlfriend now?

Marissa couldn't believe that Ryan is still torturing her.

Marissa: Ryan what do you want? I told you everything that you needed to know? What do you want from me?

Ryan: I'm just wondering.. since you said that Alex remembers everything now, t\did she remember that you're the one who broke up with her? Did she remember that you chose me over her? Don't you feel guilty that she got into an accident because of..

Ryan was still not finished when she saw that Marissa collapsing to the ground.

Ryan: Marissa.. (walking over at her) Marissa.. I'm sorry that was out of line. I was just hoping that would realize that I'm the one you love that you just feel oblige to help her be better. I didn't want to intentionally hurt you. I wouldn't do that. I just love you so much that I couldn't let her have you. I love you Marissa.

Marissa: Ryan. Please.. I'm begging you just please leave me.

Ryan couldn't do anything more but to leave.

Marissa's Thoughts..

I'm such a horrible person! All I could think about is myself, how about Alex? She's suffering more than I am. Ryan was right I should feel guilty about Alex. I'm the one who caused that accident. But I love her.. or maybe as Ryan said, I was just feeling responsible for what happened to her and I just wanted her to feel better. Do I really love her I just pity her?

Alex was at her apartment she wanted to leave immediately she didn't want to be in Newport anymore. She thought that being back in Newport will make her happy but she's not happy. She feels worst. Alex grabbed her keys and walked out the door and went inside her jeep. She left Newport, this time she isn't drinking. She didn't want to do the same mistakes again.

Marissa went Alex's place when she realize that she really love Alex, it's not pity, she really loves her. And it scares her to lose the person she really love, that's why she just run towards Alex's place not knowing if Alex would be there. Marissa arrived at Alex's place and she notice that her jeep was gone. Marissa slowly walked towards Alex's door, she knows that there is a possibility that Alex would be gone right now. She knock on the door, there was no answer. She pushed the door open and was surprised that it opened. She called Alex's name and started to check the room. Marissa was now starting to cry because she have this feeling that Alex was gone. Marissa was right, Alex was not there.

Alex was driving for about ten minutes now and all she could think about was Marissa. Without thinking clearly Alex made a U-Turn.

Alex's Thoughts..

I know Marissa hurt me but I love her I really do. I don't want to leave her. I know that I am risking f\myself for being hurt again but I don't care anymore. I just want to be with her. She told me she love me, I should believe and hope that this time it will never end I won't let it end.

Alex was driving so fast that she almost got hit by a truck good thing she's sober. She doesn't know where Marissa could be but she doesn't care she will go to the Bait Shop, if she's not there she'll look for her at the beach and if still she's not there she will go to her house, Seth's house. She won't stop until she find her. Alex was nearing the Bait Shop but she wanted to go to her place first, she needed to get something.

Alex got out of her car and rushed towards her door, she didn't even notice that her front door was open until she saw someone inside, on her couch. Her head was on her face and even though she can't see her face she knows that the girl was crying.

Marissa heard someone rushing to the door; she got scared and thought that they were criminals. But when she looked up she was shocked. It was Alex.

Marissa: I thought you left.

Marissa jumped from the coach and hugged Alex. She didn't even know if she has said something or she was just thinking about it. She could barely talked, even though she wanted to tell Alex that she love her, she couldn't she was crying so hard and her face us buried in Alex's shoulders.

Alex was almost knocked down when Marissa hugged her. At the momenr Alex felt Marissa's body on her and Marissa's hands holding her like she never wanted to let go, both Alex and Marissa knew that this is what they wanted.

Alex tried to break their embrace but Marissa stopped her.

Marissa: Not yet..

Marissa whispered into Alex's ears, she hugged Alex tighter.

Marissa: I don't want to let go Alex, I love you.

Alex: Its okay Marissa, I know that now.

Marissa: I'm sorry if I've hurt you, I'm not sure of what I'm feeling then. But now I know and I want to be with you..

Marissa is still holding Alex, it was almost impossible for Alex to understand what Marissa is telling her because her face is still buried on her shoulders.

Marissa: Believe me Alex, I'm sure of this.. of us. I'm sorry about the accident, I was stupid and I..

Before Marissa could finished Alex stopped her. Alex broke their embrace; she took Marissa's face with her both hands and looked her in the eyes.

Alex: Marissa.. Look at me, I didn't blame you for the accident, that was my fault. And if I have to be in an accident again just to be with you, be it. I want you, I thought of leaving you but I can't. I keep making up this lie that I will be okay without, but I can't. And I don't want to spend the rest of my life not knowing where you are, I have to take a chance on us, because you're all that I have and you're all that I need. I love you Marissa, I always did, even when I was sick I always lo..

Before Alex could finish, Marissa kissed Alex. That was their first kiss after their break-up; they wanted this night to happen since the bonfire incident. They kiss passionately for a long time, not bothering to take a break to catch some air. They just breathe through each other's mouth. Alex gently lifted Marissa's waist leading her to the couch. When Marissa noticed what Alex was doing she couldn't help but give up. She was now on the couch and Alex was on top of her, they are still kissing. Marissa's hand traveled to Alex's back, caressing her body. Alex pulled away from the kiss and lifted her arms, she looked at Marissa. Marissa knew exactly what she should do. She removed Alex's shirt off her body exposing Alex's body. Alex instantly removed Marissa's blouse, Alex was still on top of Marissa and they could feel each others warm bodies. Alex rested her elbows above Marissa's shoulder and stoked Marissa's hair. She smelled Marissa's hair and she couldn't help but feel more aroused with her. She kissed Marissa's temple then her lips, she stayed there for a while. Alex could hear Marissa's soft moans, while she continued to kiss Marissa's lips; Alex went further and started kissing Marissa's neck. Marissa was going crazy, she can't believe how Alex could make her feel this way. Marissa's hands traveled down Alex's pants, she started unbuttoning Alex's pants. Alex pants and underwear was off and it was Marissa's turn to get naked. Marissa sits up slips her skirt and undies. They are now both naked. Alex invited Marissa to stand up, when she did Alex started to kiss Marissa again. Marissa put her hands on Alex's waist while Alex held Marissa's face. She gently pushed Marissa towards her bedroom, still kissing her. Their tongues where battling very hard, massaging each other. They can hear both of them moaning, Marissa plopped down on Alex's bed. Alex started to kiss Marissa's body, her neck, shoulder and breasts. She flicked her tongue on Marissa's nipple and Marissa let out a moan which causes Alex to go further. Alex left Marissa's nipple, she out her hands on Marissa's thighs. Marissa couldn't wait any longer, she held Alex head giving it a little push. Marissa wanted this to happen, she never felt this way with anyone, Alex is so gentle and she takes care of her. Alex holds her like she was this precious glass that cannot be broken. Marissa liked that about Alex. Marissa was still thinking about the beautiful traits of Marissa when she felt Alex's tongue in her clit. Marissa's grip on Alex's head became tighter. Alex continues to massage Alex's clit she could feel that Marissa is enjoying because she can hear her soft moans. Alex wanted Marissa to reach her climax, she inserted her two fingers and began to pushed it in and out. Marissa's back arched forward when she felt Alex's fingers inside her. Alex continued to insert her in and out of Marissa when she noticed that Marissa was coming close.

Marissa: Ohm Alex…

Alex moved his pace faster, Marissa started to breathe faster she is shaking terribly. With one more stroke from Alex, Marissa reached her orgasm.

Marissa: I love you Alex..

Alex crawled up, and kissed Marissa on her lips.

Alex: What did you say? Looking at Marissa flirtatiously.

Marissa: I love you.

Alex: I heard you, I just wanted you to say it again.

Marissa: You punk! You tricked me.

Marissa said smiling, she kissed Alex on the lips again,

Marissa: I love you Alex.

Alex: I can't hear you.

Alex is teasing Marissa.

Marissa: Do you love me?

Alex: Of course, I love you, baby.

Marissa: I can't hear you.

Alex looked at Marissa's eyes, she can't believe that after all that happened to her she and Marissa still ended up with each other. She held Marissa for a long time, remembering the events that led to this moment. She didn't regret anything; she doesn't care about the past. She is happy right now, with Marissa by her side nothing else matters.

THE END


End file.
